The Tangled Web We Weave
by blackwidope
Summary: Mary Jane Watson moves to New York. It ends up being more amazing than she expected. (Amazing Spider-man AU) (Peter/MJ) (OOC?)


Mary Jane Watson really needed a fresh start. Her father, the drunk, had eventually beaten her mother hard enough that she'd decided to leave the deadbeat. Throughout her life, she'd had a difficult relationship with her parents, her father's constant verbal tirading, and her mother's continued ignorance towards her. The only person who really looked out for her was her sister, though she did love her, Gayle was now off to college in Chicago. She had not since spared her a second thought. Gayle was free, starting her own life. Mary Jane hadn't spoken to her in months.

Now that her mother had moved as far away from her father as she could get, Mary Jane had now elected to leave her both parents, and live with her aunt. She'd not been to her Aunt Anna's in New York since she was five, but now she couldn't wait to arrive. The memories she had of the place were fuzzy at best, but she reminisced over the warmth, and some of the scarce happy memories she still had. She remembered baking cookies, and playing with her Aunt Anna's neighbours nephew, Peter.

Getting off her bus, she arrived at the 165th street terminal. Pushing her red hair back off her face, and adjusting her jacket, she proceeded to grab her two suitcases from the undercarriage baggage store, she walked inside to look for her Aunt Anna at the entrance. Glancing to the doors, she saw her aunt, mid-fifties, brown hair streaked with an increasing amount of grey, and the warmest smile Mary Jane had ever seen.

Practically running, well as much as one could with two suitcases, Mary Jane gestured at her Aunt. "Why, Miss Mary Jane, you are a sight for sore eyes." Her Aunt bristled whilst pulling her in for a hug, "you've no idea how excited I've been for you to come and stay with me." Smiling as wide as she thought her mouth could stretch, Mary Jane committed each detail of this moment to memory, it was the first time in a long time she felt wanted. "I've missed you so much Aunt Anna, I can't wait to get home." Letting Mary Jane out of her embrace, her Aunt took hold of one of her cases, "let's go hail a cab and get you settled." Walking side by side, she and Mary Jane walked to the sidewalk, stopping to gesture for a cab across the street. The cabbie, pulling up, got out and helped load both suitcases into the trunk, while her Aunt got in the cab. Mary Jane slid in beside her, while her Aunt proceeded to give the address,"737 Winter Garden Drive, Forest Hills, Queens, please." The cabbie, nodding, proceeded to drive off, leaving Mary Jane and her Aunt to sit in companionable silence, Mary Jane absorbing as much of the skyline as she could.

Twenty minutes later, reaching their destination, Anna proceeded to pay the cabbie whilst Mary Jane got out and took her luggage out of the trunk. Once the hood was closed, the cab drove off, leaving them on the curb. Looking at the two-story house, attached to three others on each side. Mary Jane remembered swinging round the Column keeping up the porch, whilst her aunt kept check on her out of the front window, for the first time in a long time she felt like she was home.

"Let's not dally Mary Jane, I can't wait to have you settled." Picking up her suitcase, Mary Jane headed towards the door, her aunt unlocking it, stepped in to the entrance. "You remember where your room is?" "Yup sure thing Aunt Anna, upstairs, front of the house." "Go on ahead up then, I'm going to go tell May you're here, then get started on some dinner."

Mary Jane lugged her suitcases upstairs, and then deposited them just inside her room on the right hand side of the hall. Flicking the light on, she examined her room, violet, fluffy bed, and the same window looking out on to the street. Home. The light outside had just begin to dim, a soft pink filling up the sky, eventually deciding her peaceful reverie had gone on long enough, she began to organise her clothes into her built in closet. Hanging them all up, she moved on to placing her meagre collection of books onto a small shelf above her bed, and placed her favourite photo, one of her and Aunt Anna playing on the porch.

"Mary Jane, dinner is ready." her Aunt called up the stairs, shoving her empty suitcases in her closet, Mary Jane headed across the landing and down the stairs. Sitting at the small table in her Aunts kitchen, her aunt placed a plate of lasagne and salad in front of each of them, "Smells amazing Aunt Anna" , "Oh shush, I wish I had time to have had a welcome home party, but Eisenberg has had me on a double shift the past two days, still no need to complain, an money is good money." They both began to tuck in, Mary Jane ravenous due to her journey, letting out occasional grunt of satisfaction.

Finishing their meal in comfortable silence, her Aunt broached "I got your new high school all sorted yesterday, while I wasn't at the dinner, you start tomorrow morning." Her brow furrowing in distaste Mary Jane started, "Ughh school? Already? I can't even have a few days off, y'know I hear New York is an easy place to get lost, I could always start the day after, or next week…" Cutting her off, her aunt drawled, "Nice try Miss Mary Jane, but I know you to well, I've already arranged for you to get the subway to school with Peter, remember? May's Nephew next door, you're both going to Midtown now, so I asked her to get him to help you settle." Acquiescing, but feeling extremely disgruntled, Mary Jane declared "Fine, but it's only because I love you. You're a sneaky woman Aunt Anna." Her Aunt's face crinkling with laughter, "oh I know, I've got to keep on my toes with you, it's always been the same, too headstrong for your own good. Now, off to bed Mary Jane, you don't want to make a bad impression on your first day," "Sure thing" standing up she leant in to give her aunt a hug, "Good Night" "You to sweetheart, don't let the bed bugs bite". Trudging up the stairs, Mary Jane headed to bed, throwing her clothes in her hamper, she put on her pj's falling into a deep sleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow.


End file.
